random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
(❤)Secrets(❤)
(literally "Love-Secrets-Heart" and simply "Secrets") is a TV series by Walt Disney Animation Television. The series follows a group of extraordinary talented people using their skills to use their summer vacation to the fullest while they uncover hidden secrets and inadvertently uncover a mysterious past. Press Release Shtuff "This fantastic new series is set in a very imaginable world full of life and that has been breathed in fresh air! The series follows a group of talented young people as they make their way to their dreams a reality. But, strange and mythical suspicious have been happening around lately and it's up to them to find out what's happening and why. With great inspiration from the musically-innovative world of ''Phineas and Ferb, the very quirky underwater realm of Fish Hooks, the mystery-filled dimension of Gravity Falls, and the universe that crosses space and time with Wander Over Yonder, this series is bound to be full of exciting experiences and adventures just waiting to be come a reality!"'' Setting and plot Setting The world of (❤)Secrets(❤) is set in a huge and very technologically-advanced metropolis named Luminoso Luce (which literally means "Radiant Light" in the Italian language) located . The entire city itself is the world's largest central business (or more commonly known as a "downtown" or a "city center"). Many skyscrapers and highways dominate the landscape. Although being a really big industrial point, the city is known for being a really "green" city and has a strict recycling system, making the city a more lively place. At night is where the city is best known as "the City of Radiant Light", as the entire city is lit up with brightly-lit lights. Although completely oblivious to most of the city's inhabitants, the city has been filled with mysteries and mysterious on-going events. In fact, the show itself features the mysteries of Luminoso Luce as very big plot points as the mysteries themselves will have to be uncovered. Plot Main article: Episodes The show itself follows a group of talented young-spirited minds spending their summer vacation to the fullest. But in an unexpected turn of events, these young group of people have begun to notice foreboding and mysterious events happening. Together, they form a team called "the Resistance" and find out what's happening and why. The show is split into three seasons called "Arcs". Each Arc contains its own storyline, but can be woven together to form a complete trilogy arc. Arc I: Past Note: This Arc will have a set of thirty-five episodes. TBA Arc II: Present Note: This Arc will have a set of thirteen episodes. TBA Arc III: Future Note: This Arc will have a set of twenty-six episodes. TBA Production Animation The series is noted to have really dynamic animation, with sources saying that it even surpasses the grand animation of The Legend of Korra. Some of the background scenes are noted to have taken elements from the anime, Sailor Moon, most specifically when the anime uses starry and cloudy patterns when a Sailor Scout is transforming or attacking. Characters in this show are actually computer-animated, but layered with hand drawn animations, similarly to Paperman. This was so that all of the characters will have a traditionally-animated look, but have a certain depth that hand drawn animation can't receive. This technically means that all characters are CGi animated and traditionally-animated at the same time. Music Main article: Songs The score for this show is played by a real eighty-piece orchestra. The music in this show blends that of an orchestral movement with a hint of jazzy appeal, with pop and rock elements mixed between. Sources have said that the musical score sounds like it came from Sailor Moon and/or Kid Icarus Uprising. Cast and characters The cast follows a specific structure in this series. *Main chatmods/admins would be the main characters. *Any recurring user from before April would be major characters. *Any user from April on would either be a minor through secondary, depending on if the user did help the wiki enough and/or how long the user stayed. *Fictional characters are Disney-only and only appear as background characters. Main characters * CCs and Cream as himself * MarioPhineas76 as himself * Alternate Phineas as himself * Tornadospeed as himself * AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself * Mochlum as himself * Redsox1099 as himself * Faves3000 as himself * Gray Pea Shooter as himself * Kh2cool as himself * CompliensCreator00 as himself * UltimateMegaGeo as himself * J. Severe as himself Major characters * HomestarSB9 as himself Secondary characters Recurring characters Minor characters Fictional characters Many Disney-based characters make cameos in the show as background characters. If you want to interact and/or add more than just Disney characters, then we have another show for that. * Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends) * Donald Duck (Mickey and Friends) * Goofy (Mickey and Friends) * Pluto (Mickey and Friends) * Minnie Mouse (Mickey and Friends) * Daisy Duck (Mickey and Friends) * Chip (Mickey and Friends) * Dale (Mickey and Friends) * Pete (Mickey and Friends) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Mickey and Friends) * Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Snow White (Disney Princess) * Cinderella (Disney Princess) * Aurora (Disney Princess) * Ariel (Disney Princess) * Belle (Disney Princess) * Jasmine (Disney Princess) * Pocahontas (Disney Princess) * Mulan (Disney Princess) * Tiana (Disney Princess) * Rapunzel (Disney Princess) * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel) * Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel) * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marvel) * Thor (Marvel) * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Marvel) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel) * Loki (Marvel) * Nick Fury (Marvel) * Phil Coulson (Marvel) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) * Milo (Fish Hooks) * Oscar (Fish Hooks) * Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Soos (Gravity Falls) * Wendy (Gravity Falls) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Army of Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:TV Shows Category:Community Category:Projects Category:Disney